Lustrous Prince Elias
In-Story Categories Random Unit, made by ThunderBrine Backstory Elias was the heir of another powerful faction in the kingdom, one that sought to solve the problems of the kingdom and help the people become more efficient. This faction was called the Corrupted Heart, for the family that ran it for generations was said have came through the union of a demon and a fairy. The deal that was forced upon Elias was an arrange marriage with her acquaintance and rival, Vale. They also said that the royal lifestyle was getting tiresome to them, but they still needed someone to lead the kingdom, so they targeted the two most worthy of their pair of Thrones. While Elias was flattered, he declined almost immediately for he was planning on meeting someone special. However, the royals threatened him by saying they would destroy the factions with the royal army. Not wanting this to happen, he bitterly agreed to the terms. Appearance Elias was a striking young man who had snow white hair and wore a lovely suit, minus a jacket, instead wearing simply a suit vest, bearing an insignia on the upper section of his tie. The insignia was a red circle with a pink spiraling flower in the center and a blue border around it. He possessed this insignia on his microphone which was attached to a small speaker on his belt. He loses his trilby for a crown but the insignia is still on his headwear. At his feet is a pool of pure water and blood. One to represent his fairy origin and the other, his demon origin. They are larger and form orbs surrounding Elias. They mix more often. In-Game Categories Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Deviated Connection 30% to all parameters, boosts BB when attacking, heals when attacking, and boosts BB each turn Brave Burst: Dual-Minded Furtherance 15 combo attack, boosts BB gauge when damaged for 1 turn, heals HP when damaged for 1 turn, and boosts BC drop rate * Boosts BB by 8BC when damaged, heals 40% of damage, and 15% boost to BC drop rate Super Brave Burst: Innocent Drowning 18 combo attack, boosts BB gauge when damaged for 1 turn, heals HP when damaged for 1 turn, and boosts HC drop rate * Boosts BB by 10BC when damaged, heals 40% of damage, and 15% boost to HC drop rate Quotes Summon Quote: Hello! Nice to meet you! Maybe you can help me through this time of my life as well. Fusion Quote: Thanks, pal! Everyone should have a friend like you! I know I did. Evolution Quote: I don't like what I was forced into, but when I see a friend's face like yours, all that hatred just melts away. Evolution Evolves From: Inspiring Heir Elias *Evolution Materials: Water Totem, Water Pot, Water Idol, Water Spirit, Water Nymph *Evolution Cost: 500,000 Zel Evolves Into: Heartful Emperor Elias *Evolution Materials: Mecha Water God, Water Totem, Water Pot, Water Idol, Water Spirit *Evolution Cost: 1,500,000 Zel